2014.05.10 - Autodocs
Jo is working on the computer, this setup is fairly familiar but is just a bit more advanced than he is used to. according to the log, the ship is from 8 years farther into the future. Elastic Lad finds his way into the Legion lobby, marvelling again at the sleek lines and weird textures from far in the future. Spotting a familiar costume, the young reporter waves, his arm elongating slightly. "Ultra Boy!" he says, as he closes the distance across the wide lobby floor, his stride lengthening slightly to lend him speed. Jo looks up and smiles, "Jimmy! Elastic Lad I mean. Good to see a familiar face." Jo frowns, "Well, hopefully familiar, the last two or three were not quite as familiar as I thought." Elastic Lad chuckles as he closes the distance. "Time travel does that," he says. "What was it that happened?" "Well when I first got here, I met the Martian from Chuck and Lornu's wedding. Next I met Garth Ranzz, but he was going by the name Livewire and he had never died. Then I met Superboy, but it was not the superboy I know from the future, but a clone who insists Superman was never Superboy," Ultra Boy explains "I've always wondered if the reason for the Legion's history being so plastic is that it hasn't happened yet from our perspective," Jimmy muses. "But that's way too philosophical for me. But, yeah, time travel. And parallel-world travel. It happens ever so often, and it's always weird." Jo adds, "I did not approach the Martian, I remembered the race lives thousands of years, it may be the same one, but not knowing me yet could lead to a paradox when we really meet the first time." Jo rubs his head like he has a headache. Elastic Lad holds up his hand. "I've learned it's best not to think too hard about that; you only hurt your brain. I've stepped on my own timeline five or six times, and it's still just about the weirdest thing that happens to me." He plucks at his skintight costume. "Speaking of that, I got my Elastic Lad powers back, so I thought I'd drop in and let you guys know, just in case. I still have my auxiliary membership ring and everything." Jo notes, "The ship let you in, so it obviously thinks you are still a member. It is from farther into the future than I am, but not quite sure it is my future." He adds, "There are only about five of us here in this time, I for one would no mind if you hang with us." Elastic Lad cranes his neck up and around, checking out the place. "True, true; it must remember, and I have to remind you how freaky that is, knowing I'm walking around inside something that is basically alive. And responsive, and listening to us." He hmmms at Ultra Boy. "Who IS here?" Jo comments, "Well I have met Garth, he says Ayla and Salu are here, but I have not seen them. There is me and the current Superboy, who apparently must have become a member sometime in both our futures, because neither of us knows about it but the ship does." Elastic Lad scratches his head. "I've met /A/ Superboy, probably the same one you know, but but not this one. Which is weird. Which is why I'm glad for beer, at times." He shakes his head. "I'm just glad the Fatal Five don't seem to have followed you back, so far." Jo frowns, "Are you old enough to drink? Isn't there a law about drinking age in this time?" Elastic Lad quirks a smile. "There is in this state. I turned 21 a few months ago," he says. He plucks at the costume. "I suppose technically I should update it, but 'Elastic Man' is too close to 'Plastic Man'. That's another weird thing about time travel - seeing you the same age as when I first met you when I was seventeen." Jo nods,"You still look young. I would have thought you were my age." "I guess I have one of those faces," Jimmy says. "I don't look all /that/ different from when I was seventeen, I guess. But it will get stranger, once you meet a version of yourself from a version of your future. That can get seriously weird." Jo notes, "Most heroes in this time wear masks, I am told it is to protec their friends and families. Do you think you should. By the way, how did you get your powers back?" Elastic Lad shakes his head. "I don't, because, well, I'm too well known. I got my Elastic Lad powers in a really public manner and so many /other/ weird things have happened to me that the public just wouldn't believe any story I could make up about a secret ID. I don't have any family, annnnd my best pal is Superman. That kind of discourages the kind of freak most likely to go after the people around you. Not that it doesn't happen from time to time anyway." He pauses. "And my powers? Well, apparently the elastic formula I drank that one time never really leaves my system, it just goes dormant. I slipped and fell on some stairs. OK, OFF some stairs, and bounced when I hit bottom. I guess the adrenaline kickstarted the juice in my system or something." Jo suggests, "We have a med lab here in the ship, and I have my Ultra vision, perhaps I should give you a checkup?" Elastic Lad ponders this. "I won't say no to that, Jo; honestly, my elastic powers left me unexpectedly the last time and I have no idea how long they might last this time. So, sure..." Jo says, "All tight, we will take the tubes up to the lab deck." Ultra Boy calls for a transport tube to: Laboratory Complex. He enters it and is whisked away... Elastic Lad literally rubber-necks as he checks out the weird architecture and unfamiliar control surfaces both in the tubeway and on their walk into the medical bay. The costumed youth looks at the bed, looks at Ultra Boy, then sighs and steps into the infirmary bed. "Has anyone told you how much this thing looks like a coffin?" he says as he settles into the bed. Jo starts flicking switches with fair confidence, it is clear he is familiar with the general technology, though probably not the best doctor in the Legion. He responds, "Not really..." "Well, they should," Jimmy say as he makes himself comfortable, eyes cuytting side to side wondering when the probes will come out. Silly Jimmy, physical probes are centuries in the past to this thing.... "Um do you know what you're doing, Jo? I usually saw Brainy operating stuff like this..." "Well I am not as good as Brainy or Lyle or Lar, but I have a good education, even by 30th century standards. I could put this ship in good enough working order to fly, or fix a damaged robot. Most of this is automatic," Jo assures Jimmy. "Oh, joy, it's automated..." Jimmy says, trying to remain calm. Of course, automatic by 30th century standards is practically miracle-level tech to the 21st century boy. "How long should it take?" Jo points at the screen, "The scan is done, unless you need treatment you can get up now and wait as the computer colates the information...there." Jo looks it over. "Well Brainy or Lar would be better at reading this, but it looks like you have something similar to a prion based infection. You slowly produce an unusual chemical in your cells that is expended as you perform your elastic maneuvers. Once it drops below a critical level, your powers seem to vanish, only to reappear after another, higher, value is reached and some need triggers it. At least, if I understand the readout right." Elastic Lad flows up out of the bed, stretching his neck to look closer at the readouts. "Well, you understand more of this than I do; and my interlac is rusty anyway. But, yeah, that sounds pretty reasonable. Who /knows/ how this interacts with all the /other/ weird stuff that has happened to me. At least I'm not a 100' high turtle-man this time," he says as his body resumes it's normal proportions. "Thank you, Jo, that was pretty fascinating," he says, clapping Ultra Boy on the shoulder. "I need to take off for some errands, but I'll be back soon, OK?" Jo says, "Feel free to drop in, I do not know if any of the others will know you if I am not here though." Category:Log